


Steel & Scar

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 冬兵和杰森。自娱自乐的产物。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jason Todd, James “Bucky” Barnes & Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	1. R.H. ver

世界上总有些事情不合常理，然而它们却又实实在在地发生了。  
比如此刻。  
屋子不大，但足够抵御些寒气。客厅里除了一个老旧的几乎磨破皮的沙发和一个小茶几外没有任何多余的摆设。餐桌就在不远处，木制的，连同两把无靠背的座椅。两个房间各可以住一个人，在那狭小的私人空间里，任何人都不能，也不愿去感知除自己之外任何人的行动。  
客厅里没有开灯，窗帘半吊着，月光浅浅地斜洒下来，那坐在沙发上的人半边身子笼罩在黑暗里，另外半边暴露在月光下，金属手臂冷冷地反射着月光。  
另一个人则完全隐没在黑暗里，他点燃一支烟，微弱的火光在一瞬间映出他额前的白发。他吐出一口烟雾，转身看了那坐在沙发上的人一眼，将手里的东西抛了出去。  
对方抬起金属手臂稳稳地接住。  
一卷纱布。  
“自己绑。”黑暗中，一点火光燃烧着侵蚀烟体，男人缓缓吐出一口烟圈，嗓音低沉，却没有任何的不耐烦。  
对方没有说话，只是默默拿过那卷纱布，低下头，将它缠绕在自己的腹部。雪白的纱布立刻染上一层猩红。  
男人不再看他，只是继续抽着烟，既不言语，也不走动。  
“来一根吗？”当他抽到第三根的时候，他才瞟了对方一眼，对上那人蓝色的眼睛，冰凉而冷漠。  
谁都没有再说话。  
男人掐灭了烟蒂，走到餐桌前，咬开一瓶酒，抖了抖手腕，将酒倒进两个杯子里。  
他默不作声地走过去，没有发出一点声响，直接把杯子递到男人鼻子底下。  
伏特加。  
客厅里响起一声清脆的玻璃碰撞声，转瞬即逝，他们仰头将自己的那杯一饮而尽，然后互相盯着对方，五秒。  
然后男人收回了杯子，重复同样的流程。  
伏特加还剩下半瓶的时候，男人没有再回到沙发那边去。  
“走吧。”他嘶声。  
男人随手拿过桌子上的红色头罩，而另一个人也终于从从沙发上起身，活动了一下金属手臂。

他们第一次见面并不友好。  
冬兵当然不太记得，即使他暂且从九头蛇逃出来了，他的记忆依旧不甚明晰。他做过的任务太多了，所有人在他的脑海中都只是一个模糊的影子，所以他从无暇顾及那么多。  
而那个影子是特别的。  
大多数情况下，几乎所有的影子都会畏惧他，躲避他。但那个影子不会。相反，对方是主动接近他的那一个。  
他记不太清楚对方的脸，但他熟知对方与他交手的每一个动作，直至现今。  
那时候他意识到有人在身后，金属手臂迅速而精准地朝着判断的方向有力地一拳击过，却被对方闪开，同时他跳起来躲过对方横扫过来的一腿，他捏紧了拳头冲对方砸下去，对方转身退了两步随即又上前往他背后一扣，他弓着背往前一摔，对方被他压制在身下，下一秒，对方的腿缠上他的脖子，大腿绞杀。很好。他的脑海中兀地闪过这个词，与此同时金属手臂发力，也卡住对方的脖子。  
僵持不下。  
那是他们第一次交手。  
没人记得是怎么结束的，正如没有人知道这是如何发生的一样。

第二次相遇的时候，红头罩认出了那个有着金属手臂的男人。  
他很特殊。  
杰森在红头罩下眯起眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，勾起一丝笑容，他握紧了枪从矮墙上一跃而下，正砸中底下的轿车，砰地一声巨响惊动了戴着面罩的杀手，他转过身拿起武器冲着轿车就是一阵狂扫，而红头罩的反应比他快那么零点几秒，足够从车上翻下来毫不犹豫地与对方针锋相对地扫射。  
整条大街上都弥漫着烟尘，掩盖了原本应有的血腥味。

到了第三次，他们却都收了手，只是默默地盯着对方，不发一言。  
他们一个跨越漫长的战争年代，从凛冬中走出；一个背负复杂的情感，自坟墓里重生。  
硝烟与血是他们生活中最为常见的部分，他们未曾走出那道阴影。  
他们都曾忘却一段往事，却又填补上了新的记忆。  
他们都不擅长表达，却在同一刻读出了对方的心理。  
他们同时意识到，自己从不，也永远不会畏惧对方，因为他们在对方的身上看到了自己。

他们背靠着背战斗，一人一把枪，感受着对方背部传来的每一次震颤。  
弹药用完了，他们同时扔下枪，一个迅捷而精准地用刀刃划破敌人的咽喉，另一个则上去就是一记重拳。

他们也曾有过亲密无间的配合，一个近战，一个狙击。  
狙击的那方透过准星看到近战的那个人回过头来，没有任何手势，只是微微点了下头。

他们找到一个空房子，并在那里住下。他们买了些酒，大部分是伏特加。绝大多数时候他们都缄默不言。空气仿佛凝固。只有在他们并肩作战的时候空气才是流动的，并且弥漫着硝烟，捎带着浓重的血腥味。

他们谁都不知道这样的日子过了多久，也许半个月，也许半年，也有可能，半个世纪。但无论多久，他们永远配合默契。

而这次也是一样。  
只是事情稍微有一点点不同。  
冬兵看着一大片红色在地上盛开，躺在那片血色中央的是一个影子，一个熟悉的影子，依旧没有清晰的面容，但他知道那是谁——事实上他也算不上知道，因为他们从未过问对方的姓名。  
红头罩与冬日战士。  
暴戾与沉静，张扬与隐蔽。  
冬兵单膝跪下，迎上对方抬起微微抬起的手，他注意到对方手上攥着一把刀——最常用的那一把。他记得对方曾说过这是个仿制品，除此之外他没有再想到更多。  
他于是揭下自己的面罩，任由冷空气扑面而来。他也伸出手——右手，接过那把刀，那上边还沾着血，而他们谁也没有把那狰狞的血迹抹去。  
他看着对方的手垂下去，地上的血渐渐凝固。  
他一如既往保持缄默。许久后，他转身离开，再没有回头。  
曾在那个人手上的刀，如今被紧紧攥在他的右手。

寒气一下子涌进来，不大的屋子里仿佛承载了整个冬天。  
冬兵随手把枪扔到地上，从腰间抽出小刀狠狠刺进木桌。  
他回过头，看到已经磨破皮的沙发上他出发前用剩的半卷纱布。他恍惚间记得有个人曾将那纱布丢给他。   
他瞟见桌子上那半瓶伏特加。  
以往他都是将那酒喝完了才出发的，而这是唯一一次例外。  
他这么想的时候，脑海中一瞬间闪过一个词——不是他，而是“他们”。  
他记不太清了。  
冬兵下意识地拿过来两个杯子，动作机械地倒上酒。  
他拿起其中的一杯，轻轻碰了碰另外那个，然后仰起脖子一饮而尽。  
他不太明白自己为何那样做，而那确确实实发生了。  
他解开繁琐的制服，摸出来一把刀。  
他不记得九头蛇曾给他这种武器。  
他试着回忆起什么，但思绪所到之处尽是大片大片的红，一如那刀上的血色。  
他抓过那瓶伏特加，再不去试图想任何多余的事情，在他的记忆里，有个模糊的人如影随形。  
他判断得出来，那人比他年轻，精通枪械，亦是近身战的好手。  
他记得一些事情，一个人，又或许不记得。  
一个英雄，没有墓志铭。  
他将空瓶子丢到地上，那瓶子骨碌碌地滚了两圈，撞到了地上那一堆喝空的酒瓶里。   
冬兵看了眼窗外，雪悠悠的飘。   
寒气在整个屋子里蔓延，凛冬已至。

他戴上面罩，将那把带着血的刀重新收好，捡起之前扔在地上的枪。  
他又回过头看了看木质的小餐桌。  
一把刀，一杯酒，也许还有一个人。

他沉下脸，从背后扣上了门。  
自此，屋子再次寂静无声。


	2. A.K. ver

没人知道这一切是怎样进行的，因为所有人都不知道事情是如何发生的——他们怎样相遇，怎样相识，又是怎样莫名其妙地走到一起。

阿卡姆骑士与冬日战士，原本毫不相干。而如今已经有不少人看到他们俩一起行动。

说不清，道不明。

而事情尽管不知如何开始，却一直在继续。

他们合作有一些时日了，阿卡姆骑士没有带任何的手下，而冬兵也孤身一人。

迅猛，果决，凌厉。这是他们一贯的攻击风格。和冬兵在一起的时候，阿卡姆骑士亦变得沉默寡言。干完了就收起武器走人，一句话不多讲，他们都知道自己的目的地在哪里。

一个安全屋。狭小，隐蔽，破旧，冰冷。

阿卡姆骑士自始至终没有卸下身上那套繁重的装甲，而冬兵也从来都将自己裹得密不透风。  
他们信任对方，又不信任对方。他们见过对方面罩下的模样，却永远不甚清晰。他们从未知道对方的真实姓名，在战斗时对对方的信任度却足够以自己的性命为筹码。

他们今天各自刚刚经历完一场战斗。  
他们用同样的动作取下身上的微型摄像机，冷冷地抛到对方身上。

“那个金发男人是谁？”杰森摘掉头盔，随手扒拉了下略微凌乱的头发。  
冬兵对这个问题的敏感程度远不如他面对敌人出手时的迅猛，他眨了眨眼睛，杰森在一瞬间捕捉到这个平时冷酷无情的家伙脸上那一丝微妙的温和，对方沉默地盯着他，末了才终于哑着嗓子缓缓吐出一个词。  
“任务。”

“那个尖耳朵黑披风的。”冬兵揭下面罩，十分罕见地，向阿卡姆骑士提了一个问题，尽管他用的是陈述语气。  
“敌人。”杰森毫不犹豫，他张了张嘴似乎还想说点什么，但仍在接下来的时间中选择缄默，只是倚着桌子，依照惯例点燃一支烟，一点一点地抽着，手指轻轻地敲打着桌面。  
冬兵看着他背过身去，最后一缕烟圈缓缓升起的时候，那男人用力将烟蒂碾灭，最终没有再补充任何与之相关的回答。

冰冷的铁臂与炽热的烙印，他们都被迫与最亲密的人反目，在那之前他们曾有一段回忆，而如今无论主观是否愿意，他们均将那段往事忆起。

也许很久很久之后，如果他们仍能相遇，当他们再次向对方提出相同的问题时，会得到完全不同的答案。

“那个金发男人是谁？”  
“他是我的朋友。我们曾并肩战斗。他失去过我一段时间，但我从未失去过他。”冬兵的眼神敛了寒冷，杰森从那双蓝眼睛中看到了一些不一样的东西。那是之前从未有过的，和他平时所认知的冬兵有些许差距的微妙感觉。“事实上，我们永远拥有彼此，而他陪我走过一生。”那是属于巴基·巴恩斯的微笑，杰森第一次看到。

“那个尖耳朵黑披风的……”  
“那是蝙蝠侠。”杰森冷冷地说。他似乎已经回答完了这个问题，和以前一样，他一点一点地抽着烟，手指有节奏地敲击着桌面。  
冬兵看着他背过身去，最后一缕烟圈缓缓升起的时候，那男人用力将烟蒂碾灭，小声嘟哝了一句什么。 那声音放在平时听起来模模糊糊，但冬兵却精准地捕捉到了细微的声响。他猜想那是对方许久之前不曾说出口的，曾欲言又止的，另一个回答。   
“他是我父亲。”杰森取下头盔，头也不回地走进了房间。


End file.
